gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Arachnid
The creatures which emerged were just as Itami had described. They were too large to be called insects. These insectoids were about the size of a human being. - the Arachnids make their debut in volume 10 chapter 9 of the light novel The Arachnids or The Bugs '''referred by the JSDF is an alien species of green spider-like bugs that invade the Special Region when one of the dimension rifts opens to their homeworld. They are proved to be far more dangerous than the JSDF due to their zerg-like vast number, hyper-evolution, aggressiveness and tough skin that prove too much for modern firearms as well as Demi-Goddess with superhuman power like Rory Mercury to even handle them. They manage to nearly slaughter all JSDF personnel and Special Region citizen to the point that even the support of Rory Mercury paled in comparison to a vast number of the bugs as she is nearly overwhelmed by them. Consequently, Lelei is forced to close the gate with her magic to prevent further calamity. Types Even so, the bugs retained an overwhelming advantage. Their sheer numbers were such that they could swallow up even Rory’s destructive power and the JSDF’s firepower.- The Arachnids show their overwhelming power towards the JSDF and Rory Mercury, depicted in volume 10, chapter 9 of the light novel '''Warrior Bugs: the basic soldiers in the Arachnid army, these green spider-like creatures often attack their enemies in mass swarm attack to overwhelm the enemy positions. They are quite tough due to their natural exoskeleton and extremely aggressive since it takes more than half a magazine of an assault rifle to kill one and their number is vast enough to pin down a superhuman Demi-goddess like Rory with little difficulty. They are strong enough to break concrete walls with little effort. Flying Bugs: the flying bugs act as air support for the Arachnid army. They are weaker than warrior bugs since Itami can kill one with a well-placed shot from his sawed-off shotgun, but they are strong enough to decapitate a man with their wings. Shell Bugs: '''shell bugs act as armored troops of the Arachnids in which their exoskeletons are durable enough to endure dozens of 50 cal shots and it takes three grenades as well as a blast from a tank to put them down. '''Mantis Bugs: '''Mantis Bugs are shock troopers of the Arachnid horde. They are equipped with heavy exoskeleton armors and sharp claws strong enough to cut a Humvee in half. '''Tentacles: this creature is unknown since it is only shown when it kills Liu by pulling him inside the Arachnid homeworld through the dimensional rift. Trivia * The Arachnid is the only species and forces, beside the Superpowers, so far that poses a real and serious threat to the JSDF and the Apostles, especially since Rory Mercury has tremendous difficulty fighting them. * So far, only the JSDF, Alnus mercenaries and Apostles like Rory and Giselle face them in battle. * Judging from the ferocity of the Arachnids in making both JSDF and Apostles in great trouble in dealing with them, it is 100% that they can destroy the Empire easily and inflict far more damages than the JSDF due to their nature of consuming everything in their path. Gallery: 101284.jpg|Itami fights off the Arachnid with a double-barreled shotgun. 101285.jpg|Rory and Tuka struggle to fight the hordes of Arachnid. Category:Alien Species Category:Species